


Fun

by PickUpAPenStartWriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5230355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickUpAPenStartWriting/pseuds/PickUpAPenStartWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part 1. I thought of this while rewatching the Pilot. I don't own Supernatural or any mentioned characters, hope you enjoy!</p><p>First part: you're here!<br/>Second part: <a href="http://rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/art/Fun-Dean-x-Reader-p2-552855616?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443070427&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1">rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/a…</a><br/>Third part:<a href="http://rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/art/Fun-Dean-x-Bi-Reader-p3-562354360?q=gallery%3Arosepiper1234&qo=0">rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/a…</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. This is going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1. I thought of this while rewatching the Pilot. I don't own Supernatural or any mentioned characters, hope you enjoy!
> 
> First part: you're here!  
> Second part: [rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/a…](http://rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/art/Fun-Dean-x-Reader-p2-552855616?ga_submit_new=10%253A1443070427&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1)  
> Third part:[rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/a…](http://rosepiper1234.deviantart.com/art/Fun-Dean-x-Bi-Reader-p3-562354360?q=gallery%3Arosepiper1234&qo=0)

I don't own Supernatural or any mentioned characters. Warning; contains some strong language! Reader says fuck like once, so...Enjoy!

    "(Y/n)." someone called. [You ](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=172351748) turned around slowly. If it was who you thought it was-  
    "Dean!" another waitress, Lindsey, yelled, lunging for his throat. You let out a throaty chuckle, letting Dean deal with the repercussions of one night stands.  
    "(Y/n), help! AGhh!" Dean choked, fighting her.  
    "Linds...I hate to say this, but...get off of him." you smirked, helping Dean up. Lindsey threw you a look and stormed off.  
    "Thanks, kid." Dean murmured, sitting at on a stool in front of you.  
    "Fuck off, Winnie. Why are you here?" you asked, handing him a beer.  
    "Dad's out hunting. And he hasn't been home for a few days." Dean said, seriously.  
    "So? Get Sammy to help you. I haven't been hunting since high school, Dean-o." you told him, wiping a glass.  
    "Sammy's off at Stanford." You laughed.  
    "Alright, he got in! But, why should I help you, ya freaking bundle of sticks." you asked, leaning on the counter.  
    "I've got a case." Dean coughed, looking around to see if anyone was listening.  
    "Ooh, do tell, is it ghosts? Werewolves? Or...no....demons?" you joked, mock-scared.  
    "Possibly an angry spirit. (Y/n), c'mon, take it seriously. I really need your help."  
    "Say please." you smiled, leaning in close enough that you could see the small blush creeping up. You smirked at the thought of making Dean blush.  
    "What?" Dean asked, wondering if you were serious. You stood up straight and crossed your arms across your chest.  
    "I can wait." you told him, raising an eyebrow and tapping your foot.  
    "I really hate you." He sighed, taking a long drink from his glass.  
    "No, you love me, now say please. C'mon, be a good little boy."  
    "I'm twenty-six, man." he huffed. You fixed him with a glare and he pouted.  
    "Say it." you laughed at his adorable pouty face.  
    "Please?"  
    "Pretty please." you smirked.  
    "Ugh....Pretty please, will you help me?"  
    "Okay. Marie! I'm taking a vacation!" you yelled, throwing your apron on the floor. You ran out of the diner and dragged Dean behind you.  
    This was going to be fun.


	2. Sam Smells Your Hair But ONLY DEAN'S ALLOWED TO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural, though I'd love to(I'd prolly make it just numerous Destiel scenes)  
> Key:   
> (h/s)=hair scent

"Wait here, I'm going in." Dean breathed, putting a hand on your thigh. You blushed at the contact and batted his hand away.  
"We're at Stanford, Dean-o. I thought the whole point of me was because Sammy-boy wouldn't budge from smart school?"  
"Well, sweet cheeks," Dean winked, "change of plans, Sam's coming with." he said, leaving the car. You huffed and reclined in your seat.  
\---------  
You jolted awake as you heard the trunk of the Impala opened. You turned around in your seat and then left the car.  
"I'm twenty-six, dude." you heard Dean say as you stepped out of the car.  
"(Y/n)! Why are you here?" Sam asked in surprise.  
"Sam!" you laughed, launching yourself at him, arms wrapped around his neck.  
"You're so tall, Sammy...missed ya." you smiled against his chest.  
"Missed you too, bozo."  
.........  
"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked, only to be left unanswered and sitting in the backseat, courtesy of everyone's favorite reader, (Y/n). You smirked into the mirror as you put on lip gloss and ruffled your (h/c) hair.  
"I'll get my stuff." he sighed. You high-fived Dean as he turned on the radio to pass the time. You mimicked playing the drums and Dean lip-synched to the song, leaning in close to your face. You flicked off the radio and grabbed the back of Dean's head, about to close the gap between your li-  
"Okay, all set! Let's hit the road." Sam called out, opening and slamming the car door, causing you and Dean to jump apart. Oh, you would so punch Sam in the face for disrupting your moment.  
"Uh....yeah, yeah, the road..." Dean said, shaking his head to clear his head of his thoughts of you. Hit the road.  
\------------  
"Lord, I was born a ramblin' man..." you sang, resting your head on Sam's lap, waiting for Dean to come back with the groceries.  
"(Y/n), how'd Dean drag you back in? I mean, you got out...why come back?"  
"I miss helping, Sammy. I got out, yeah. But I wasn't Stanford bound like you, Samantha. I mean, I was a goddamn bartender! I wanna save people, hunt things, you know, the family business!"  
"But...(Y/n), it's so...."  
"Awesome! You guys get to be like, superheroes. You know, I always looked up to you guys. I mean, Bobby the most, but you guys have been through so much with your mom and your dad....I really did, I know it was twisted, but I always wanted to be in your place. Just so I could see how you two did it, fought monsters everyday, but still managed to be accepted into Stanford, like you or....being able to hook up with girls, like Dean? Just being able to have a semblance of a normal life...like we always wanted. Except maybe Dean. He'd never get as many girls that way." you laughed at the end, knowing how horrible you sounded. Instead of shoving you off his lap like you thought he would, he wrapped you up in a giant bear hug.  
"Aww...that's so twisted." he laughed, burying his head in your (h/s)-smelling hair. You both sat in the shotgun seat, your legs laying on the driver's seat. Sam searched through a box filled with tapes, the door open. You settled into a comfortable position with your head again in his lap.  
"Hey!" you and Sam broke apart at the sound of Dean's voice. Sam rolled his eyes and saw his brother standing near the open door, holding a few bags full of junk food. Dean frowned, not liking seeing you on his little brother's lap.  
"So..you want breakfast?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth.  
"Nope!" you say, jumping onto Sam's back.  
"Yeah, I think we're good. How's you pay for that stuff?" Sam asked, peeling you off his back.  
"Probably still running credit scams with John." you sang, walking over to where Dean was and grabbing a few of the bags from him.   
"Hey, hon, hunting ain't exactly a pro ball career, now, is it, kid?" he laughed, placing the food in the back.  
"Besides, all we do is apply. Not our fault they send us the cards, is it?"  
"What are the names? You two always come up with the best ones." you smiled, placing your arms on the back of their seats.  
"Heh, Burt Aframian. And, uh, his son Hector. Got two cards from that one."  
"Sounds about right. Wow, Dean, you gotta update your cassette tape collection."  
"Why? I like it. That way you won't fight me when I want to put in some of my music, 'cause you're so damn sick of Dean's mullet rock tunes." you laugh, lightly punching Dean, who mimicks heartbreak at your words.  
"Well, anyway, you know the house rule, Sammy. Driver picks the music, shot-"  
"Gun shuts his cakehole." you and Sam recited before bursting into laughter.  
"You know, Sammy's a chubby twelve year old." Sam grunted, he leaned forward to turn on the music.  
"Guys, it's Sam, okay?"  
"What? Sorry, we can't hear you, music's too loud!" you shouted before laughing along with Dean at Sam's bitchface. Dean started to drive into the distance.


	3. Gosh, Haley Wants To Sleep With Dean...Better Get Out The Knife...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or you, sorry if OOC! Enjoy! PS this one is set in the Wendigo episode. Also, all the Sam nicknames are courtesy of my brother who's named Samuel.

"Sam. Are you okay?" you asked as Sam jerked awake.  
"Um...yeah, I'm fine."  
"Another nightmare?" you inferred, handing Sam a water as he nods slightly.  
"You want to drive?"  
"Dean Winchester, offering to let his little brother drive his coveted Baby?"  
"C'mon, (Y/n), just thought Sammy might wanna to get Jess off his mind, but never mind, I guess."  
"You must be really worried about Sam." you smiled leaning forward in your seat to rest your head on Dean's shoulder.   
"I get it, but I'm fine, Dean." Sam assured him, pulling out a map.  
"So, where are we?"  
"Just outside of Grand Junction, right, Dean-o?" you winked, elbowing his shoulder.  
"Sam. I know you think we should've stayed, but I don't think we can find the guy unless we find John. I mean-" you told Sam.  
"Wait. Sam, look. These coordinates...they lead into the middle of the woods." you leaned in over his shoulder to see the map.  
"Why's Dad sending us into the middle of nowhere? Why?" Dean asked. You were silent for a moment.  
...  
"Wow, Dean, way to state the obvious." you snorted, hitting him lightly.  
\--------------------  
"So, Blackwater Ridge is pretty remote." Sam said before you hit his head lightly with your fist.  
"What are you two, the obvious boys?" you snarked, holding open the door for them.  
"Well, Blackwater ridge is cut off by these canyons here, rough terrain, dense forest, abandoned silver and gold mines all over the place. And a dozen or so-"  
"My gods, look at that fucking bear!" you shouted, waving Dean over.  
"That bear is huge."   
"And a dozen or so more grizzlies. This isn't just a nature hike, that's for sure." Sam stated as you noticed someone come up behind Sam and Dean.  
"You kids aren't planning on going out near Blackwater Ridge, are you?"  
"Oh, no, sir, we're environmental study majors from UC Boulder, just working on a paper." Sam chuckled as Dean made a fist and smiled.  
"Recycle, man."  
"Bull." the ranger narrowed his eyes at Dean and eyed you.  
"Alright fine..we're friends with...*cough*" you started fake coughing so you didn't have to end your sentence.  
"With that Haley girl, right?"   
"Yeah, Ranger...Wilkinson, you caught us she sent us to find out more information about her missing...brother?" you nodded your head slightly. When the ranger didn't kick you out, you knew that your hunch was right. Also, you'd overheard a girl begging another ranger to help find her brother.  
"Well, I will tell you exactly what we told her. Her brother filled out a backcountry permit saying he wouldn't be back from Blackwater until the twenty-fourth, so it's not exactly a missing persons now, is it?"  
"You tell that girl to quit worrying, I'm sure her brother's just fine."  
"We will. Haley's a firecracker, ain't she?" Dean laughed.  
"That is putting it mildly." Ranger Wilkinson nodded.  
"Actually, you know what would help is if I could show her a copy of that backcountry permit. You know, so she could see her brother's return date." you told the ranger.  
\-----------  
"What are you, cruising for a hookup?" Sam joked as Dean held the paper and laughed.  
"Shut up. Bitch." Dean snickered, elbowing him, missing the hurt look that flashed across your face.  
"Jerk." Sam said automatically.  
"Shove it, Samantha." you rolled your eyes, pushing him.  
"Anyways, the coordinates point to Blackwater Ridge, so let's go, go find Dad. why do we have to talk to this chick?" Sam frowned, still walking towards the car.  
"I don't know, so we can have an idea of what we're doing before we do it?" Dean retorted, stopping.  
"What?" Sam asked after Dean and you stared at him.  
"Since when are you all shoot first ask questions later, huh, Salmon?" you furrowed your brow, turning around to stare at Sam.  
\------------------  
"Shut your pie-hole, Dean! Gods..." you scoffed, knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened to reveal a pretty girl with brown hair, who stands behind the storm door.  
"You must be Haley Collins, I'm (Y/n), this is Dean and that's Sam. We're rangers from the park service and Ranger Wilkinson sent us to ask a few questions about your brother, Tommy."  
"Let me see some ID." Haley said, causing you to nudge Sam, who pulls out his fake ID that reads "Samuel Cole". Haley eyes you all for a second before unlocking the door and motioning for you to follow her.  
"That yours?" Haley asked, turning to look at the Impala.  
"Yeah, '67 Chevy Impala. My baby is-" Dean started, you cutting him off with a glare before he started rambling.  
"Uh, yeah. Yeah, it is." Sam smiled.  
"Nice car." Dean gave you a look that you can only interpret as "Chicks dig the car." before you elbowed his gut. He gave you a half-smile before following you into the house.


	4. Dean Was Totally Checking Out That Girl's Ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Supernatural or you, please don't steal. Hope you people enjoy!  
> Pairings: Dean/Reader  
> Spoilers: Season 1 of Supernatural

You half-smiled back to the air, stomach churning as you thought Dean hitting on this cute girl, who seemed just about entirely willing. Okay, fine, you had a small crush on Dean and his constant flirting didn't help.   
"You coming, sweetheart?" Dean called back to you, as you were still frozen on the front step.  
"Uh, yeah, just gimme a second." You took a deep breath and opened the door.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, if Tommy's not back for a while, how'd you know he's missing?" you asked, checking for signs of the supernatural, hex bags, anything. Haley answered you as you saw the boy. He looked uncomfortable, so you, being you, went over to make him more uncomfortable-uhhhh, I mean, feel better.  
"So, you're Ben, right?" you asked as Haley yammered on. Ben nodded, still staring at the laptop.  
"You know we're gonna find Tommy, right?" you told him, turning back to Dean's face.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"Course I do, Ben. You think I'd lie to you like that? You wound me, my heart is breaking in agony!" you shouted melodramatically. Ben chuckled slightly and you smiled, getting ready to find his brother.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"DEAN, stop staring at that poor girl's ass." you laughed, smacking the back of his head.  
"What, no, I was....staring at the beers."  
"Staring at the beers, my hunting knife." you muttered, kicking his leg.  
"When you two are done flirting, can we please get back to finding this girl's brother?" Sam asked as you and Dean were talking.  
"Why, Samantha! I'm an honest woman, I'd never even consider flirting with this heathen of a man, you dog!" you scoffed, taking on a Southern accent.  
"You insult me, (Y/n), I really thought you loved me." Dean laughed. You rolled your eyes and elbowed his side.  
"Moving on, Blackwater Ridge doesn't get a lot of traffic." Sam started, coughing to try and steal your attention away from Dean's eyes.  
"Local campers, mostly, right?" you asked, still staring at the green orbs from the corner of your eyes.  
"Yeah, and this past April, two hikers went missing out there. They were never found." Sam opened John's journal to find the entry.  
"Any before that?" You asked, sipping your soda. Sam then pulled out a few newspaper articles to show you and Dean.  
"Yeah, in 1982, eight different people all vanished in the same year. Authorities said it was a grizzly attack." Sam told you, skimming through the articles. Dean holds up a paper from The Lost Creek Gazette.  
"GRIZZLY BEAR ATTACKS! UP TO EIGHT HIKERS VANISH IN LOST CREEK AREA, HIKERS DISAPPEARANCE BAFFLE AUTHORITIES' Families continue search and rescue efforts in spite of disappointing [...]" Dean read in a phony reporter voice, as you held in a giggle at how ridiculous it was. Sam rose an eyebrow before pulling out his laptop. You read over his shoulder, your arm wrapped around him unconsciously, missing Dean's jealous look.  
"And again in 1959 and again before that in 1936." You told Dean. Sam opened the window that had Tommy's video on it.  
"Every twenty-three years, just like clockwork. Okay. Watch this. Here's a clincher. I downloaded that guy Tommy's video to the laptop. Check this out." Sam nodded, waving Dean over, who wrapped his arm around your waist, his grip tight. Sam pulled up the video and started to flick through the frames when he got to a frame of Tommy speaking to the camera and you spotted a shadow flit through the frame.  
"Wait. Replay that, Sammo." you told him, prying Dean's arm off you. Dean pouted and took a long swig of beer.  
"That's three frames. That's a fraction of a second. Whatever it is, it's fast."  
"Great, so what do we do? Make a poster? Wanted: One mystery monster murderer with speed." You laughed. Sam took your drink and chuckled.  
"You might've had too much to drink."  
"Anyways...told you something weird was going on." Dean laughed giddily, as he smacked Sam's arm. Sam nodded and closed the computer.  
"I got one more thing. Check it. In '59, a kid survived the 'grizzly' attack. Barely crawled out alive." Sam informed both of you as he pulled the article from his bag,  
"You got a name?" you asked, only to see Sam and Dean giving you weird looks.  
"Okay, whatever, of course you have a name, you're the Wonder Boys." you groaned, making Dean wrap his arms around you and kiss the top of your head. You blushed and hid your face in Dean's chest, missing Dean and Sam's exchange of looks.  
'Tell her.' Sam mouthed. Dean shook his head and signaled "Not yet." as he kept an arm around you. You shifted in his arms so you could see his face.  
"Shouldn't we get going?" you mumbled against the fabric of Dean's shirt.   
"Uh, yeah, that...we should get going." Dean smiled down at you.  
"When you middle-schoolers are done holding hands, can we get going?" Sam shouted. Breaking apart, you and Dean hurried for the exit.   
\-------------------------------------------------------  
When everyone got in the Impala, all you could think about was Dean's smile. Unbeknownst to you, Dean was also thinking about it with a soft smile on his face.


End file.
